Faux Pas on the Royal Feet
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Mort will have his beloved, royal feet - by any means necessary.  Slash.


Title: "Faux Pas on the Royal Feet"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG for mild violence  
>Summary: Mort will have his beloved, royal feet - by any means necessary.<br>Warnings: Slashy  
>Word Count: 1,280<br>Date Written: 30-31 August, 2011  
>Challenge: For my Penguins of Madagascar table at the 10iloveyou LJ comm<br>Disclaimer: Rico, Kowalski, Private, Skipper, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, and the Penguins of Madagascar are ﾩ & TM Dreamworks and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. The female lemurs and everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

King Julien walked around the edge of the lemur zoo habitat, and his heart nearly stopped beating in his royal and regal chest. His eyes bugged, nearly popping out of his shocked head, and his ringed tail stood on end in alert of danger. He screeched, and his paw hit his forehead. "MORT!" he screamed in a quite unKingly manner. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mort moaned with happy satisfaction and rubbed his tiny head against the dainty lemur feet to which he clung. "Mmm," he murmured. "Feet!" His croon was almost a purr.

Two other lemurs jumped in between Julien and the lemur to which his most loyal subject was worshipping. "HALT!" the first commanded, holding out a staff to block Julien from getting any closer to Mort.

"GO NO FURTHER!" the second commanded.

"Who are you," Julien demanded, "to think you have any right to tell me what to do or where to go or not to go? I shall shake my booty wherever I want! I am your King!" He stood at full salute and pointed at the pavement beneath his furry and suddenly lonely feet. "You should be bowing down before me!"

His fury grew as the two female lemurs laughed at him. "Do not," he hissed, his eyes turning red and his fur standing on end, "laugh at me! MORT, COME AWAY FROM THERE!"

"You will not harm the little one," the first lemur said, swinging her staff in warning.

"He's my little one to harm!" He jumped above her staff and yelled, "MORT, LEAVE THOSE FEET ALONE! THEY ARE NOT ROYAL! THEY ARE STINKY AND SMELLY AND ICKY!"

"Mmm, feet!" Mort repeated, continuing to rub his head against the tall, female lemur's feet.

"MORT, I COMMAND YOU! COME AWAY FROM THESE STRANGERS!" Julien yelled, hopping up and down and growing angrier by the minute. "YOU MUST NOT IGNORE YOUR KING!"

"There is no King here!" the second lemur declared. "Only a Queen!"

"And you will pay for such an insult!"

The first lemur struck Julien in the stomach, but though the King barreled over at the impact, he grabbed her staff and didn't let go. "You," he almost growled most indignantly, his yellow eyes again flashing red, "just made a mistake, you Princess wanna be!" He swiftly took the staff from her and started beating her with her own weapon!

He hit her in the stomach first, then struck her knees, and finally started beating her over her head all while screeching his rage at the very top of his lungs. "I AM THE KING! THERE IS NO QUEEN, AND NONE COULD EVER MATCH ME! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY KING, AND MORT IS MINE!" He screeched and howled like a rabid baboon as he beat both of the female lemurs who had intended to keep him from his Mort.

Mort was still clinging to the supposed Queen's feet when Julien finished dispatching her guards. He strode boldly forward, swinging the staff in the air. "Mort," he called again, and Mort finally looked up. Julien waved at him to come to him. "Come to me," he commanded.

Mort's big, watery eyes traveled down Julien's inviting posture to the royal feet he loved more than all the candy in the world. He looked longingly at them, then looked at the female feet to which he clung. He stroked them, and the toes wriggled in silent invitation for him to stroke them more. Mort grinned and curled his small body more tightly around the female feet before finally answering King Julien. "No," he dared to say. "My Queen lets me love her feet!"

Julien's world crashed down around his furry ears. He dropped the staff and wrung his ringed tail in his trembling hands. He howled in misery. "NO! MY MOST LOYAL SUBJECT CAN NOT DESERT ME! NOT NOW IN MY TIME OF NEED!" He turned and buried his sobbing face into his bushy tail.

"She lets me have her feet!" Mort chimed. "You don't. So she's my Queen!"

Julien peeked between his tail hairs at his feet. His toes wriggled up at him. They had never felt so lonely, and his heart was hurting with a strange pain! He grasped his chest, moaned aloud, and helplessly called Mort's name. He stumbled around, fell when Mort didn't pay attention to him, and called his name again.

"Sorry!" Mort answered, not leaving his Queen. "I have feet now!"

"They're strangers!" Julien cried. "I am your King!"

"I have feet!" Mort sang. "I have feet! I have feet!"

Julien howled. Tears poured down his face. He could lose Maurice, but he never wanted to lose Mort again! He'd never admit it, but he missed the little fellow when he wasn't around for him to kick him. Besides, he couldn't lose a subject to a wanna be Queen! If he did, he might lose his crown next!

Julien gave a hefty sigh and then raised his right foot into the air. He turned his head to look at Mort again as he wriggled his toes. "Oh, Mort!" he called. "Your King's feet miss you!"

Mort gasped, and his little, round eyes grew bigger than King Julien had ever seen them. They almost outgrew his head. "Really?" he squeaked.

"Please, Mort," Julien pleaded in a high, squeaky voice as he waved both of his feet in the air and wriggled his toes. "Please come play with us, and leave those stinky, wanna be royal feet alone! They don't deserve you, but we do and we want you! We miss you too!"

"I missed you!" Mort cried and raced across the ground to jump onto Julien's feet.

The King made a disgruntled face as Mort leapt on top of him. Still he continued to let Mort play with his feet and beat down the strong urge to knock him off. He had come much too close to losing his faithful subject this night. He smiled. He hadn't lost him, though! He had won and had his subject right back to where he belonged!

"WHEE!" Mort shouted, hugging Julien's feet so tightly that pain shot through the lemur.

Still he didn't kick Mort off. Instead, Julien looked to where the so-called Queen had stood only to find her gone. "Hmph," he muttered. "Sore losers." Yet it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had won and he had Mort, pain in the feet that he was, back with him where he belonged.

"YAY!" Mort cried eagerly as he continued squeezing Julien's feet. His tiny, furry ears pricked to alert as he heard his King's gasp and realized, for the first time, he was hurting him. He relinquished just enough of his hold so that his King's feet would feel good again and then set to kissing his feet.

Julien paused in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up, as Mort started kissing him. He gave a satisfied sigh, and a huge smile spread slowly over his handsome, furry face as Mort continued kissing and stroking his feet. Mort didn't deserve his royal feet, but he could certainly get used to having them kissed!

Mort felt the change in his King as Julien began to relax under his loving, worshipping paws. He had the royal feet again at long last, and this time he'd never let them go! He grinned and giggled as he remembered he'd have to thank his cousins later for the game they'd played for him. Mort was usually very sweet and kind. He didn't like tricking others, but he'd do whatever it took to have - and keep - his beloved, royal feet! "YAY!" he cried joyously and kissed Julien's feet again and again!

**The End**


End file.
